


Very Little Changes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Choices, Crack Treated Seriously, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Retelling, very seriously indeed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The stars in a little slave’s eyes when she falls in love with a glamorous boy are the same as they would be in any other universe.





	Very Little Changes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Very Little Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320309) by [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/Very%20Little%20Changes.mp3) | 27:48 | 19.3 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Across the Stars_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
